The devil's son and the female cat that can become a male fox
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: After dealing with her daily things, Taylor Tora got sucked into a portal that leads into the anime Blue Exorcist and finds her cooky friend, Sydney Ookami, there as well. Enjoy their quest of learning how to kick supernatural butt!
1. The darkness has consumed-SYDNEY!

**Taylor: Welcome to My new Fanfic.**

**Eclipse: *Claps* Let's all hope the intro will be long!**

**Taylor: It all depends on if I could keep it going. Rin Okumura, you'll be doing the honer of doing all of the Disclaimers!**

**Rin: Wow! Really!**

**Taylor: Yep!**

**Rin: Taylor doesn't own Blue Exorcist! Also, she doesn't curse, so there will be no curse word here, whatever that means.**

**Sydney: Oh F*** THAT!**

**Taylor: SYD!**

**Sydney: HAHA!**

~~~~~Chapter 1~ Taylor's P.O.V.~~~~~~

I woke up rather late in the morning, closing my eyes and begging for more sleep that the sun didn't allow. I sat up, knowing that I wouldn't fall asleep again now. Feeling the urge, I went off to do my business quickly and returned to my room.

Falling onto my bed, I turned on the wonderful technology beside by bed, the Wii U. I leaned myself forward and hold onto the bed. Grabbing my uncomfortable, but good to hide the sound of the stuff I watch, headphones, I went into the browser and searched up YouTube.

I pushed myself back into my spot and plug in the headphones. I did my usual routine of what to watch to watch on there; a few, or less, Bleach video(s), listening to the openings and endings to Blue Exorcist, and watch a scene of one of my favorite animes. Finally, I started a new episode of a random anime.

'I hate finishing an anime. And that feeling you get when you finish it; Utter depression,' I thought, turning emo.

'Yeah, Blue Exorcist should have kept going. It felt like they left a few things out of it…' Eclipse replied. 'The same thing in Bleach…'

'True that!' I thought while getting a song (*Cough* opening two of *Cough* Blue Exorcist) stuck in my head. 'That song is gonna be the death of me…'

'All songs are gonna be the death of you…Or the Queen of Emos herself,' Eclipse added.

I felt Eclipse sweat dropped. Somewhere, I could imagine Sydney yelling out, "That's because if I die, I'll drag both of you down with me, you prick!"

"Yeah, she most likely will…" I mumbled while getting (a) cookies and cream pop tart packet.

I decided to rewatch (And time-to-time look at the fanfiction account) Blue Exorcist again. By the time I knew it, I jumped at the sound of a knock on my door. Growling, while Eclipse yelled inside my head about how annoying that is, I walked out to see what was going on.

"What?!" I complained more then replied.

"Lunch!" My dad shouted in response.

Still in my annoyed as fudge state, I walked down and grabbed my lunch. I ate it while I watched Blue Exorcist. When the first episode passed, the knocking returned with my dad yelling, "Off to take your mother to work!"

I growled and got my survival stuff and stomped downstairs. The survival gear is my Wii U, it's recharger, the headphones and my Pepsi can.

When they left, I continued with the anime. I got up to three, more or less, episodes 'til he returned. I went back upstairs into my room and set up my recharger. I placed my Wii U controller on the charger stand and quickly went to the bathroom, again.

When I returned to my bedroom, I went back to watching Blue Exorcist. When the episode ended, I went to play the next one, but I couldn't lift my hand. Or anything else for that matter. I looked down to see that my body was engulfed with something shadowy and dark. Before I knew what was going on, I couldn't see anything.

It was kinda soothing actually. Well, considering the fact that I hate the sunlight and keep on claiming that I'm a vampire.

'Hopefully there's cookies in the dark side!' Eclipse joked before everything turned to nothing.

* * *

I soon found myself waking up to the sound of an engine.

"Well, well, well! Guess who finally woke up!" Said a voice that reminded me of Gunther from Kyo Kara Maoh.

I looked at the dude who just talked. He had red and white stripped socks, red/brown hooker boots, white poofy short pants, a red under shirt, a white button up long sleeved vest, an outer white/inner purple cape, a white top hat, red-purple for the inner layer, with a purple and pink rope like ribbon and a normal red-purple ribbon on top of it, a pink handkerchief with white polka-dots and lavender colored gloves. He had pointed ears and dark purple/blue hair and a matching goatee.

"Well, are you going to give me your name darling?" He asked.

I stared at him. "First of all, you didn't tell me your name. And two, you sound and look awesome!" I exclaimed with starry eyes. It was the truth, although I think Sydney would've called him a Willy Wonka pimp.

He blinked, then laughed. "Well, you don't hear that everyday, well, not me really. My name is Mephisto Pheles. Now, what's your name?" He asked majestically.

"My name is Taylor Tora. You just sound like a person I know off of an anime," I said while smiling, feeling something strange on the top of my head and the end of my spine. "Where are we going?" I asked while wiggling in my seat.

"Hm, you're going to True Cross Academy, but answer me this question, do you want to be an exorcist?" He asked out of the blue.

* * *

**Author notes~**

**Taylor: Finally, I'm done with the first/intro chapter.**

**Sydney: Why do you have to put it on a cliffhanger?**

**Rin: Probably because you she knows that you probably hate cliffhangers. That or she just like them.**

**Taylor: I love cliffhangers!**

**Sydney: The first option is the only thing Eclipse and I would agree on.**

**Rin: No, he would bake you some cookies and treat you like a queen. Yeah, he would.**

**Sydney: Ah, the wonders of sarcasm. You don't sound like yourself, ya know that?**

**Rin: *eye twitches* Well, shut up!**

**Sydney: Oh you wanna go?! Fine by me!**

***Rin and Sydney are now fighting***

**Taylor: *sweat drop* At least Rin doesn't have his sword.**

**Eclipse: At least nothing's loose enough for Sydney to grab.**


	2. We're gonna learn Exorcist stuff!

**Taylor: Hey I'm back!**

**Sydney: F*** YEAH! We don't own Blue Excorcist, so don't bitch about it.**

**Taylor: *sweat drop* Enjoy…**

~~~~~Taylor's POV…again~~~~~~

I blinked at Mephisto as we sat in his beautifully FABULOUS pink limousine. 'He'd seriously just LET me be an exorcist? Wow, this guy's more awesome than I thought! And I didn't believe that to be possible!' I thought before saying, "…

…

…

…

…

…YES!"

"Excellent! Now, we're going to pick up another pair of students. So please, shhhh," he said all laid back. The limo came to a stop along a street somewhere. Somebody was shouting at the limousine, but it was muffled and their image was blurry through the window. The pimp opened the door and stepped out.

I physically held back a giggle of glee as I thought, 'Oh FUDGE MUFFIN COFFIN (so delicious, it's deadly)! It's the cute but reckless baka, Rin Okumura!' The car door opened again and in climbed Mephisto, a familiar pair of glasses and a wonderfully familiar mop of navy blue hair. 'Don't glomp him, don't glomp him, don't glomp him, PLEASE don't glomp him, Taylor!'

I was pretty sure that a small blush crept over my face as I sat between the two twins. The bluenette with the sword looked over to me and sneered, "Who the hell are you?"

I blinked in shock at his rudeness. His green eyed twin chuckled and said, "Sorry about my brother. He can be a handful sometimes. My name is Yukio Okumura, and that's Rin."

I smiled at him. "Well then, hello. My name is Taylor Tora." I turned to Rin. "It's nice to meet you."

He looked away from me and scoffed. "Yeah, whatever."

'What a jerk…'

It was silent on the way to school, which was a big fat TOWN of schools all brought together, so I took that time to examine myself through the window. My skin became paler, my hair longer and black, and I could see that my eyes became a midnight blue, and a biggish messenger bag was on my person. I was also wearing a PINK PLEATED SKIRT, a white button up shirt, the same jacket as Yukio, but longer and white, a big red and black striped bow, and a black beanie on my head that had cat ears on top. In other words, I loved the hat! But I hated the skirt an awful lot…

After a while, Yukio and Rin actually fell asleep (I had to push them away since I didn't want to be their pillow.), and Mephisto leaned forward on his cane and whispered, "Just so you know, those cat ears of yours are real."

"Huh?" Confused, I took the hat off and sure enough, I had two actual black cat ears with the tips of them snow white sitting on my head. I blinked in shock, and my ears twitched in response to it. "Wow…that's so cool!"

"Indeed. But unfortunately, they can be seen by regular people, so I'd wear that hat at all times if I were you." He then added offhandedly, "If you _do_ end up in the situation of being caught with those revealed, you might wanna make a realistic excuse about them."

I thought of what I would say, and suggested, "I guess I could say that I'm a big fan of cosplay and that it's for upcoming conventions that I'm too excited to wait for it."

"Hmm. Not a bad plan. It'll probably work. Oh, we're here! Please remember to tuck your tail away, honey."

"Wha!" I checked my backside and a long thin tail just like my ears (black with a white tip) was coming from my bottom. My cry woke the twins, so I hid my tail before they could see it.

The limo came to a stop and the first one out was none other than the world's most fabulous otaku principal pimp, then Rin exited (wearing his uniform, since he changed in the car, which was quite the chagrin to my shyness). I slid on the seats until I stepped out the exit myself. Unfortunately, I lost my footing and began to fall. To save myself the embarrassment, I grabbed onto the closest thing to me. That closest thing was Rin. I ended up dragging his arm down a bit and it connected with my, um, rather large chest. Our faces were tomato red as we jumped away from each other.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry!" I shouted.

He looked away for a second, I think a little blood was trickling from his nose. "I-It's fine. It wasn't your fault. Glad I could help."

"Y-Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem!"

"I-I guess we should be going now…"

"Good plan!" Thus, Rin began marching like a robot to school, the blush still prominent on his cheeks.

Yukio _finally_ decided to step out the incredibly FABULOUS pink limo, but I was already walking toward the school before he could ask what the heck just happened.

I started to walk to the school, but stopped when I heard an irritated, intimidating but familiar voice. "I F***IN' hate Mondays…When will that damn school guide show up?" The voice growled.

Unsure, I turned around to see a depressed Sydney, sitting by a sakura tree, which petals blew into my face too many times. She was wearing a black cloak, hiding her beige blonde hair and most of her uniform, but not her PINK PLEATED SKIRT, black leggings and sneakers. I could see the outline of something big and square on her back, and she had her hood up, despite it being too hot to keep it up, and it BARELY keeping the sun out of her eyes (Guess that's what her sunglasses were for.). With this in mind, I connected the dots and thought: She had animal ears too, my best guest, wolf ears since she likes them so much.

"…Emo Wolf?" I asked as I slowly approached her.

My friend's head shot up, excitement filling on her expression. "Taylor!" She cried as she just about glomped me. "Oh, I can't believe you're here too ya beautiful son of a bitch! Wait, what the hell's with the hat? *gasp* don't tell me, let me guess." She leaned into where my human ear was supposed to be to whisper, "Animal ears?"

I grinned at the gladness that for once, she finally understood something without an explanation from _moi_. "Yep! I'm a cat neko!"

"That's so COOL! I got wolf ears!"

"Figures. Did you get a tail too?"

"Yeah!" She turned around and lifted her cloak to reveal a bushy blonde tail wagging excitedly.

We then stood there, giggling for a few seconds while hugging before Rin walked on by. "Oh. There you are. Who's this?" He asked.

Sydney wiggled her dark brown eyebrows at me before holding out her hand. "Hello. My name is Sydney Ookami. I'm the bestest friend of Taylor."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Rin Okumura. I just met her today. And the opening ceremony is starting soon, so we have to hurry."

He then walked away while Sydney muttered, "The hell? Not enough time to shake someone's hand? Asshole."

"I've gotta go. See ya later!" I hugged her again and went to catch up Rin.

My best friend waved to me and shouted, "Have fun, NightPelt! Oh S***-wait I need directions! Oh, damn it all…"

"*sighs* Then just follow me!"

At this, Sydney gleefully ran up and linked her arm with me.

We sat together at the opening ceremony, and snickered at Rin's reaction to his brother's speech as well as his reaction to the school (Well, when we ourselves weren't in awe by it). But then we had to go our separate ways when class started. She was sad about it, and nearly crushed me to death in a bear hug before she ran off down the hall to her classroom.

I chuckled as I entered mine and Rin's classroom. 'I'm glad Syd's here, but I'm also worried about what's she's gonna do whenever she snaps.'

'Well, we're just gonna have to wait and see,' Eclipse said in my head (Heh. That rhymed.).

'I guess that's all we can do right now…' I agreed as I walked next to Rin and watched him go crazy about the room.

'So, what have you've been up to, lately?'

'Oh, you know, sleeping, hanging around with Countries, and surfing on the internet.' I felt him smile.

'Oh, that's cool…' Then it hit me! 'My head has WIFI?! Also, Eclipse, I can hear your voice! I've never heard it in the first place, actually. How's that possible?'

'You're a Neko, you're in the Blue Exorcist world, and your psychotic freeloader of a friend is here with you. How's any of THAT possible?'

'Ahh, touche.'

"I SAID THAT'S MY LINE!"

"Did you hear that?" I asked Rin.

He turned to me and replied, "Hear what?"

"Never mind," I sighed as we explored the huge area before sitting down to listen to the BOOORIIING lecture.

* * *

I don't recall how big the school was, but I followed Rin down to a random area of the school outside to a bridge, so I didn't really pay attention to that. He looked behind his shoulder and asked, "Mind telling me why you're following me?"

For some reason, I just blurted out, "You're going here just because you want to become an exorcist too, right?"

He slowly turned around to face me. "Yeah…? Wait. You too?"

I twiddled with my fingers. "Well, yeah, but the thing is, I-I don't know where I'm going. S-So I was thinking maybe you would. The principle kinda left us hanging, right?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, he kinda did. You didn't have to follow me though…" He added, sounding upset.

"And yet, I DID follow you!…Why are you depressed?" I asked, knowing why.

"It's none of you're business…" He sighed.

"What are you two love birds doing?" A lewd voice sneered.

"Chigi!" I squeaked as I ran behind Rin. "Emo Wolf, don't do that!"

"Oh, I'm SO F***ING sorry that my friend left me to listen to a God damn Catholic, and then get lost in this place!" She yelled sarcastically. "You're not denying what I said, though!"

"We're not a couple! Also, we're lost too, so we can't help you. Sorry!" I explained.

Syd pouted. "Well, damn it. I guess that means we'll have to skip the rest of the day."

"Why do you sound happy about-You know what? Never mind, that's a rhetorical question."

"RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

Sydney and I laughed at that while Rin looked at us like we were weirdos.

"Anime abridged references!" We shouted as an explanation.

"Ooh! Look at that cute doggie!" Sydney squealed when she saw Mephisto in dog form run by us. She walked over to him and pet his head. "Aww, you're just a wittle furry bastard. Yes you are. Yes you are. You're a bastard."

"Your definition of cute is WAY different from mine." I sweat dropped, gaining a glare from Mephisto as he rolled on his side to let my friend rub his belly.

"That's because you hate dogs," She bluntly stated as she rubbed his stomach like scrubbing food off a plate.

"Hey! I like dogs! I just hate raising them. but I don't mind having a husky, german shepherd, and/or a shiba inu," I stated.

My friend just snorted. "Seriously? Those shed hair faster than me!"

"So? They're adorable! And you are NOT a dog person! You're a BULL-dog person!"

"No, I do like Bulldogs, but I also like Pugs, Great Danes, Bassett Hounds, labs, and fat Chihuahuas, etc."

"I did SAY you're a bulldog person! Being a dog person is liking most to all dogs. Being a cat person, I should know! I love all cats. Yes, even the cats with no fur. Even if they're creepy looking. I still like them."

"Really?…I mean, no one would blame for not liking them. They ARE weird as F***."

"*sigh* Okay, let's just end this by saying bird people are crazy."

"Oh F*** yeah, I can agree on that any day."

"…So, Syd. Random question;…You want to become an exorcist as well?" I asked, knowing the possible answer.

"Yes, that's WHY I'M HERE!" She screamed.

"My ears!" I screamed back, covering my ringing ears.

"Oh. Sorry, if it makes you feel better, that happened to me when these two random girls screamed by me ," She whispered.

"Well, now that I know that you want to become an exorcist like Miss Tora, I can reveal myself!"

"WHAT THE F***-Oh wait, this isn't all that surprising actually."

Now, the Willy Wonka pimp was sitting on a lamppost. "Pardon me," he said. "It wouldn't do for the school's director to be prowling the grounds for no reason."

"Yeah, so turn into a F***ING dog. You're TOTALLY under the radar like that." I think you know who said that.

Rin was surprised by this and shouted, "Hey, you mean exorcists can shape-shift too?"

"No, they cannot. I'm an exception," was Mephisto's response. He then brought out three keys out of nowhere and threw one at Rin, who barely caught it, me, who caught it only to have it tilt out of my hand and almost drop it, and at Sydney, who got hit in the face with hers due to her slow reaction time.

"Ow!"

"Those keys can access the cram school anytime, through any door."

I said, "Cool!"

While Sydney said, "F***! My nose hurts!"

While Rin said, "Cram school?"

Mephisto jumped onto the ground and stood before us. "A cram school for exorcists. You kiddos will attend high school at this academy, but after classes, you will train at cram school to become pages. In other words, you'll be studying exorcism as exorcists-in-training."

"Okay," My friend responded.

"Your high school classes don't begin until next week, but cram school starts today." He walked toward Rin and leaned into his face. "You're fully prepared, I hope?"

"Sure I am!" The bluenette responded with no hesitation.

"I do have one warning for you." Mephisto then whispered into his ear so that we wouldn't hear it. Rin glanced at us, then said something like okay.

"Fine!" Mephisto turned away from us and jumped onto the ledge while tilting his hat. "Now then, shall we?"

"You got nothing to say to us? We're here too y'know," I bluntly stated.

"Oh, I doubt I have to worry about you much, Miss Tora. You've got potential, after all. As for Miss Ookami, from what I've seen, I doubt anyone can even TOUCH the fire burning in your soul, let alone extinguish it."

"Oh, thanks," my friend responded.

"From what he's seen? Did you-"

"Long story."

"Now then!" Mephisto interrupted us by FABULOUSLY jumping off the bridge we were on. "I'd like you to try to open one of these doors with that key."

We all jumped down, me being the only one to land on their feet. Rin stood up and put his key into the lock. It clicked, and he pulled the door open, to reveal the bizarre stain-glass window like hallway. Me and Emo Wolf stepped in behind him and gazed at it. "Huh."

"The first years will be using Room 1106," the pimp said as he strode in behind us. "Let's go."

"O-okay."

We followed Mephisto to one of the many look alike doors and said, "Here we are. Just so you know, I will be observing the class today."

"Uh-oh. I'm getting nervous…"

"Should I feel giddy, or swallow a gulp down, Syd?"

"How the hell are we supposed to find our class on our own? It's literally the SAME door for each class and there are NO classroom numbers!"

Instead of answering any of us, Mephisto counted to three in German, and turned back to a dog with a colorful starry poof. "Alright then-let's go."

"Wait, a talking dog?!" Rin shouted in shock.

"How do you _function _on your own?" Sydney asked in return.

"You're going to become Exorcists, aren't you? Isn't that why you're here right now?" Mephisto asked.

I felt left out for not asking a question.

Rin looked at the door for a while, but Sydney just stepped in front of him and opened it to reveal our classroom. It was a medium-sized classroom with like, less than ten students in there, who all looked at us.

"I'm Rin Okumura. Nice to meet you," Rin Okumura said as he walked to a random desk, Mephisto by his side.

I came into the room right behind Sydney, who picked a seat in the center of the classroom to sit down in and got a beat-up glasses case out of the pocket of her box back pack thingy. She took her sunglasses off and replaced them with a pair of black rimmed glasses, revealing her olive green eyes. I slid in the seat next to hers as the door opened again, and our instructor came in.

"Oh look, the dude that said all that crap about school," Sydney murmured to me.

He practically slammed his briefcase on the big desk stand thingy and said in a clear authoritative voice, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Yukio Okumura, your instructor."

And Rin flipped his lid over it.

* * *

**Sydney: Okay. Taylor, you decide; End it here, or keep going?**

**Taylor: I said it's fine!**

**Sydney: WHEN, DAMN IT?!**

**Taylor: *face palms* Oh forget it! Just tune in next time to see how the brotherly love will blossom into utter violence.**

**Sydney: So looking forward to it.**

**Everyone else: One Peice OUT!**


	3. Some good bonding time's happenin' now!

**Sydney: So, how annoyed are you at me for starting a new chapter of YOUR story?**

**Taylor: A lot actually, since you have some of your own to work on.**

**Sydney: _Well_, I had an idea on how to start it, and I figured if you don't like it, you can always change it.**

**Taylor: Ugh, fine. Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Unity: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Taylor: Okay.**

**Unity: YAY! Taylor owns nothing but herself and Eclipse and Sydney is her own person.**

**Sydney: They should know that by now. We've been doing this for almost three years now.**

**Taylor: Yeah…Enjoy!**

* * *

(Taylor's POV, again)

"Y-YUKIO?!" Rin screamed as his eyes bulged out of his head.

'He looks like he needs a doctor for that.' This was said by Eclipse in my head. I agreed with him.

Yukio smiled, and said, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Yukio Okumura, a new instructor teaching Anti-Demon Pharmaceutics."

"Pleased to meet you," the girl with purple hair and weird eyebrows said. The girl next to her meekly repeated it.

"How do you do!" The pink haired pervert said with a raised hand.

"What the hell, Yukio?" Rin said while standing.

"Is there a problem?" Our instructor asked in return.

This question made the blue haired baka jolt and respond with, "W-what do mean, is there a problem? The question is, what's your problem?"

"Although I'm actually the same age as you all, I've been studying exorcism since I was seven, and finshed all of my courses two years ago. So just to be practical, I'd appreciate it if you called me 'teacher' in this class."

Rin stared at his brother in shock. "Since you were seven…you're kidding, right?"

Meanwhile, Sydney (My dearest friend/borderline sociopath.) responded sarcastically, "Oh yay. Now we can spend the entire year feeling weird and uncomfortable about seeing you as our superior. I SO look forward to experiencing that."

"I'd disagree with you if it wasn't true…" I added with a sweat drop.

"Is there anyone who still hasn't received a Temptaint?" Yukio asked the class.

"That's the thing where you get the ability to see demons after one affects you in a violent or disease-like way, right?" Syd asked out loud as a few students raised there hands.

"Exactly," Yukio responded.

"Oh. Yeah, I've got PLENTY of demon-induced scars. Both physically and psychologically." She then stared at the desk with a disturbing smile.

"…Are, are you okay Syd?" I asked as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure. Does waking up in the middle of the night gasping for air due to a PTSD-induced nightmare and crying to the Pink Floyd song "Wish You Were Here" count as being okay?"

"…Not _really_."

"Then it's a maybe."

Meanwhile, Yukio talked about how the room was a den for hobgoblins and how they would be used for the Temptaint Ritual. I didn't listen to it of course, but I watched Blue Exorcist, like, twice, so I knew what he said.

"I-is this place safe?" The meek girl from before stuttered.

"It's perfectly safe. Hobgoblins are a low-level type of demon only capable of mere mischief, so they're perfect for ritual use," Yukio explained as he got some stuff out of his suitcase.

"H-hey, Yukio?" Rin said as he stood up.

"Class is in session. Please sit down."

Yukio brought out a vial of blood (It was probably blood. I don't really remember that well.) as Rin said, "Yukio, you've got to be straight with me!"

As Yukio ignored him, my friend whispered, "I wish I had popcorn for this part."

"Meh, I prefer flaming hot cheetos, but whatever," I responded in a hushed tone.

Rin then marched toward Yukio and grabbed his arm. "Hold up, I said! Yukio!"

"You didn't say that though," I muttered with a frown.

Rin started yelling at his brother to talk to him, to which the brunette simply responded, "About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Rin barked back.

Looking around, everyone seemed a little surprised. Except Sydney. She was snickering. "This is getting good."

I sighed at her. 'She does have a point. If I had a phone I would DEFINITELY use it to record this.'

'But what would you do with it then?' Eclipse asked me.

'I don't know,' I responded honestly. 'Re-watch when I'm bored.'

'That's what the internet's for, though.'

'Stilll…'

Suddenly, Yukio sighed. "I see I have no choice. Class, as I need to discuss something with Rin Okumura, I must ask you to wait in the hall."

"Jeez…That guy's a pain!" The thug looking guy sitting next to the pink haired pervert spat out before everyone got up and made their way to the door. Now, the only ones left were me, the Okumura twins, Sydney, and Mephisto in dog form.

Yukio looked at us as light reflected off of his glasses and said, "I was referring to _all _of you."

I squeaked and slid behind Sydney, who merely propped her feet onto the table while taking off her glasses, leaving her skirt to slide up a little, while saying, "I fully understand your want of privacy, Okumura-sensei. However, as you're probably aware, I haven't had cable or internet for a month and a half, so it's, been a while since I've seen anything good. Plus, the school kinda F***ED me over immensely, so I won't care about any punishment you give me for this. I promise not to judge or comment on this incident and can assure you that you'll forget I'm even here if it makes you feel any better."

"I know you're wearing leggings, but at least cross your legs!" I hissed in despair.

Yukio huffed through his nostrils. "Very well, it's not too much of a problem. Now then, what is it you wanted to ask me, Rin?"

His brother let go of his arm and said, "Drop the clueless act! Tell me what's going on! No one ever told me about any of this!"

He turned his glare to Mephisto, who said, "It looks like you'd better explain, then."

Yukio sighed once again. "Just as I said before, I became an exorcist two years ago. I started my training at seven. After dad suggested it…"

"The old man? So you knew about the old man's work, even back then?" The blue haired boy asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"…!"

"You were the only one who didn't know, Rin."

"Ouch," Sydney mouthed, pretending to eat popcorn out of a large bowl. I giggled and got a few "pieces" myself.

"In any case, it was from-" Yukio stopped himself and looked at us for a moment, making me want to hide under the table. "…Anyway, I've been able to see demons since birth…"

Suddenly, Rin grabbed him by the shoulders. "No way. Why, Yukio? Why didn't you say anything to me 'til today? I'm asking you why you didn't tell me?"

"Let go of me."

"Yukio!"

Rin pushed his brother, who knocked the vial from before to the ground and it shattered. The next thing I knew, a foul stench erupted from it, and something broke the wall behind us, making me and Syd jump while screaming animalistic cries. The pipes made some kind of fog stuff, and these weird flying balls of green howled and came at Rin. Before they could touch him, however, Yukio grabbed a gun from his jacket and shot them to smithereens.

"Damn dude, that was awesome!" My friend shouted.

"Those are hobgoblins. Not only are they numerous, but now we've made them vicious. *pushes glasses up* I'll get rid of them, so all of you, go wait outside."

"I'm not done yet!" Rin shouted as his brother shot at more of them.

I ducked under the desk. "We should probably leave, Syd!"

"Nah, I think we're good," she replied eagerly.

"Syd!"

"Listen, Yukio…just what did you think of me all this time?" Rin asked his brother after he finished shooting at the hobgoblins.

"Think of you? That should be obvious." He shot at some more of them without even looking before saying, "I thought of you as a threat. Needless to say, I still do."

More hobgoblinkblahsen-those things, came at him, but the four eyed mole faced exorcist reloaded his guns and fired away. "You're an idiot, Rin. Why did you ever insist on becoming an exorcist? For revenge? Or was that your way of trying to atone for Father's death?"

Three more bigger creatures appeared behind him as he said, "If you really feel that way…*shoots/hits all three big ones* Then you should just turn yourself in to the Knights of the True Cross…Or better yet, die."

"Wait…you don't really think it was my fault the old man died?" Rin looked really hurt now, it made me frown.

"Are you telling me it wasn't?! Dad protected you all your life. I saw that myself, first-hand. Since Dad was the only person in the world who could resist being possessed by Satan, Satan was constantly targeting him! And for fifteen years he deflected him with sheer willpower!"

"That's savage," Sydney randomly murmured.

"Dad was the most powerful exorcist of all!" Yukio continued as he shot a thingy coming from the chalkboard without even looking. "Unless he'd sustained some kind of emotional damage…*shoots more hobgoblins*…there's no way that he'd let Satan in like that…I'll bet you did something to Dad-didn't you?"

Now Rin looked surprised.

"If Dad had any weaknesses…I'd say…it was you, Rin," Yukio said…while aiming his guns right on his brother. "It was you who killed Dad, Rin!"

"I know I promised not to comment, but you're kind of a-" I clamped my hand over Sydney's mouth and shook my head at her as she swatted at me.

"Listen…" Rin suddenly said. "You're right about me being an idiot. So say whatever you want…I don't care…But…" He clenched his fists, my sensitive new ears picked up the sound of it. Then, his form was set ablaze with blue fire.

"COOL!" I shouted from underneath the desk.

"Seriously, YOU'RE allowed to say S*** and I'm not-" I clamped my hand over Sydney's mouth and shook my head at her as she swatted at me. Again.

"I'm your brother-don't you dare point those guns at me! We're brothers, remember?!"

A strong gust of wind shook everything that was weak in the room, and a bright violet crevice of light appeared in the ceiling, and a HUGE hobgoblin came from it. Rin grabbed his weapon while Yukio raised his own back at him. "I did not kill the old man!" Rin unsheathed his sword (Not in that way, you perverts.) before declaring, "If shooting me will give you satisfaction…then let's see you do it!"

"Ugh…The flames are actually hurting my eyes…" I muttered while squinting.

"Here, use these." Sydney then took her sunglasses out of her pocket and handed them to me.

"Thanks Syd." I then put them on. "Oh, wow. This is much better."

"Mm-hmm," my friend hummed while crossing her arms.

"…Can I keep them?"

"F*** no."

"…Worth a shot."

Then the two of us bursted out laughing at my pun while Rin sliced the hobgoblin into two, surprising even the Willy Wonka pimp himself. He put his sword back, and the flames went away. "Don't insult me, man. I won't fight my own brother."

Yukio…had nothing to say except, "So, what were Dad's final moments like?"

"…He was awesome," Rin responded. "He died trying to protect me 'til the end…See, the reason I decided to become an exorcist…It had nothing to do with revenge or anything complicated like that. It's just that, I want to become stronger. I can't take anyone else dying because of me!"

"…We're the same."

"…?"

"I became an exorcist because of what Dad said to me-because I wanted to become stronger. We had the same motivation, Rin…From now on, as long as you're training to become an exorcist, you'll always be haunted by what I said to you a moment ago. You'll always be marked for assassination by the exorcists…You'd better keep that in mind." Yukio ended his statement with a smile.

Rin returned it. "Yes, Teacher!"

"*clapping* Yay! That was AWESOME!"

"Damn right it was!"

Both boys turned around in surprise and saw me and Syd standing up, applauding their fight.

"Hooray for brotherly love!"

"And God awful violence!"

"A beautiful combination…"

"Woah, we really did forget you were here," Rin commented while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Are you two alright? Did you get hurt?" Yukio asked as he approached us.

"Don't worry about us, Okumura-sensei. Just be sure that your brother's demonic flames didn't burn a single damn thing," Syd said as she waved her hand.

"…! So…You SAW the whole thing?" Rin gulped and gawked at us.

"_No_, I used psychic powers to foretell this event-Yes, we're fully aware that you're a demon just from seeing that. We didn't need Albert Einstein to figure this one out."

"B-but it's okay, Rin-kun! W-we can keep your secret. We promise," I said while staring at my shoes and returning the sunglasses on my face back to their unstable owner.

"Yeah. Besides, you're not the only freak show here." Sydney flipped her hood off the same time she took my hat away from me, revealing our animal ears. "Tada! We ain't a hundred percent human!"

"Woah!" The older Okumura twin exclaimed. "Are those real?!"

"Tch, obviously. Seriously, how did you get this far academically speaking?" Sydney asked, getting no answer.

I squeaked and hid behind the blonde giant in hopes of hiding my blush. "Give me my hat back!" I hissed as I scratched at her hand.

"Ow! But yeah, these are real," Syd added.

"…! I knew you two would be different, but I wasn't informed that you were also demons," Yukio said as he looked to Mephisto.

"Oops. It must've slipped my mind along with the information of you being their instructor," the dog replied gleefully.

"I knew Okumura would our teacher," my friend said simply.

"You did?" I asked her in surprise.

"Yeah. Mephisto here told me that as long as I behaved, I would be in the same class as the other first years with a very young but very exceptional exorcist as my teacher."

We all looked at her for a moment before she squinted. "What? I have a habit of remembering certain things said or done to me."

"…Huh," I commented before slipping my beanie back on and shrugging. "Oh well, I guess we've all gotten that out of the way-Wait. I'm not usually one to say this, but shouldn't class get started? I mean, Rin-kun DID interrupt it, and I think the other students are outside."

"…Ah, you're right. Thank you for reminding me, Miss Tora." Yukio went to let the other students back in, and I felt a little flustered at how he addressed me.

Sydney smirked at me before pulling her hood over her eyes and putting her glasses back on as everyone came in and looked at the messy room with surprise.

"W-what's up with those guys?" I heard a guy ask.

"Brotherly love~!" I said with jazz hands.

"And God awful VIOLENCE!" Sydney added with a toothy grin.

* * *

After all that, the day winded down to a nice evening where we had to find our dorms. Luckily for me and Emo Wolf, the Candyman was able to guide us there.

"Here it is," the demon in dog form said as he sat down in front of an abandoned looking dorm building that we both knew Rin and Yukio were staying at.

"This place looks old, decrepit and like no one has lived here for several years…I love it," Sydney said with a creepy grin.

'Of course a weirdo like her does,' Eclipse sighed in my head.

"Um, what about my stuff?" I asked, seeing as how I only had a [kinda heavy] messenger bag and the clothes on my back.

"Oh, it's already taken care of," replied Mephisto.

"Huh?" Confused, I looked to my friend just for the heck of it.

She then said, "Long story short, the school's letting us add a few homey touches to our room."

"…Uhh…-"

"Don't worry. Just ask, and they'll probably get you it."

"Oh…cool."

"Are you going to follow me or not?" Mephisto shouted from the front entrance, making us run over there to catch up with him.

Mephisto then led us into the building and up to the second floor (Had to pump my inhaler after that. I'm asthmatic after all.) and gave me another key.

"Your room's 605. I hope you don't mind, but you're not the only one's staying in this building. Tata for now!" With that, he vanished fabulously with pink smoke and sparkles and candy. It was beautiful, I assure you.

"I'm excited about being roommates to be honest," Syd told me with a smile.

I replied, smiling back, "Me too. Just *anime vein appears on forehead*…Don't fart when I'm in the room. And open the window if you do!"

"I understand your concern. However, I can make no such promises."

At this, I groaned and just let it slide before I turned the key and opened the door.

The room was fairly spacious, the walls were a medium shade of blue, and a big window was right in the center.

On one side of the room was was a twin-sized bed with a dark blue comforter, a bookshelf filled with manga and books with titles like "_H.P. Lovecraft Tales of Horror_" and "_Grimm's Fairy Tales_", a Wii-U and charger on the nightstand, and a closet in between the bed and shelf.

On the other was a matching bed (with a purple comforter), another closet its twin, a big picture frame of actual butterflies, plus a glowing painting of the moon, plus a calendar all hanging on the wall, with an alarm clock and laptop sitting on a desk by the window.

"Wait. Where'd they get all this?" I said while marveling at the Wii-U.

"I don't know. I just told the Willy Wonka Pimp that you'd want a Wii-U and that I wanted all this other stuff and then BOOM! It appeared out of nowhere with cotton candy-like smoke and six months worth of glitter all over me," my friend replied. "*muttering* Took forever to get rid of it." She turned to me and said aloud, "Remember this Tay: Glitter is the herpes of arts and crafts; Winds up everywhere and NEVER GOES AWAY."

"Hmmmm, this place is not bad. I kinda wish the walls were a darker blue though."

"Oh no, I asked about that. Dark colors are harder to paint over, so this is as dark as it gets since we can't stay here forever."

"…Well, beggars can't be choosers," I shrugged as I walked in and claimed the blue bed for my own. I then plopped my bag onto the floor and groaned. "Ugh. What's in this bag anyway?"

As Sydney walked in and placed her big case down, I opened up my bag and pulled out a small black briefcase. It had a four-digit combination on it, and I decided to go with the year I was born out of boredom and curiosity. It didn't work, so I tried my birth date: June twenty-second. This time, the case clicked open, and I could feel the peering eyes of my friend behind me as I pulled out-

"A…handheld gun, and two kunais?"

They were not much to look at, but it appeared they were made of titanium or some strong metal like that. The gun wasn't as classy looking as Yukio's, but I could tell it was a similar type or model or whatever you call guns, and the kunais were pretty plain, but still sharp looking.

"Cool, I have a gun just like that one," Sydney said as she brought out a matching one from her large case. "They want us to use these guns instead of our demonic powers in case our other weapons aren't enough when doing exorcist stuff."

"…Huh. That is cool. So what's your other weapon like?"

"Oh I'll show ya!" Sydney put her gun back into its case and brought something else out. "Tada!"

"AAHH!"

Now, my friend was holding a large red and black chainsaw. "Pretty cool, huh?"

'She's a hockey mask away from becoming a serial killer!' Eclipse cried in my head as I looked at Sydney with a blue face.

She snickered and put the chainsaw away, thankfully. "The school's already got clothes for us, in our measurements apparently, so I'm gonna change into my pajamas."

"Well that's not creepy," I said with a frown.

Sydney jumped out of her skirt (So to speak.) and was untying her ribbon as she said, "Heh. Sounds like you're coming along well in the realm of sarcasm."

As she was starting to unbutton her shirt, Eclipse started to scream in my head, 'NO! Turn away, turn away, I don't wanna see this!' He sounded a little flustered, so I obeyed his wishes as Sydney pulled clothes out of her closet.

"How long have you been here, Emo Wolf?" I asked her while taking off my hat and letting my tail out of my pants (Not that kind of tail, my cat tail. Perverts.).

The room became silent for a few seconds before Syd replied, "Oh, well, I've been_…here_, for a month and a half in their time, but I started living in this building about two, maybe three weeks ago. You've been _here _for a while too I think."

"Really?" I asked as she nodded. I contemplated this while turning around to see Syd now wearing a red t-shirt and candy styled short shorts, the pajamas she would often wear when sleeping over at my house. "…You're gonna wear those?"

"Yeah, why not?" She asked in return. There were many scratches and bruises on her legs, but I didn't ask her about it since Sydney is a surprisingly clumsy person.

"Well…" I started. "R-Rin-kun and Yuki-Okumura-sensei are here too."

"Then how about we go say goodnight to them?" Syd rushed to the door and shouted a hello into the hallway.

I walked over to the door as I heard a familiar voice say, "Huh? You guys are here too?!"

We walked out of our room and went to Rin and Yukio, who were standing out in the hallway. "What's going on?" Rin asked his brother.

Yukio smiled and replied, "I pulled a few strings so that I could room with you and have these two stay under the same roof as us. I have to keep a watch on all of you now."

"Ack…! So this is, just like prison?!" Rin asked as he had a ghoulish expression.

"Yep. Just think of me as your warden," the young exorcist added with a sickeningly sweet smile (Kinda hard to pronounce sickeningly.)

A look of realization dawned on Sydney's face, and her wolf ears twitched before she carefully said, "So basically, your job here is to watch us to keep us from messing stuff up?"

"Yes. You're aiming to be exorcists, so this should be no problem for you."

Sydney said nothing, and then grinned horrendously, revealing that her teeth were more canine like rather than human. "Challenge _accepted."_

"…What?"

"Good night."

Sydney turned around and attempted to go back to our room until Yukio stopped her. "Hey wait! You should at least do the homework I assigned you today."

At this, Syd, Rin and I simultaneously flinched. "Eh-? Homework?"

"Yeah. Did you not hear me when I said that you had homework?" He asked us with an 'Are-you-serious?' tone.

"What?!"

"*squeak!*"

"Who gives out homework on the FIRST F***ING DAY?!"

"I do. Now come along everyone. We've got quite the things to cover," Yukio replied. "Also, are you comfortable dressed like that?" He pointed to Sydney when he asked this.

"Yeah. I often dress like this. Is it a problem?" My friend asked in return. Yukio put his hands up and shook his head. He was just asking I think.

'Ah, today was long. Good night sis!' Eclipse shouted as, I think, he waved me off.

'No Eclipse, wait! If you sleep now you won't be able to help me!' I pleaded to him.

'Not my problem. Bye!'

'NOOOOO!'

And so, the four of us were dragged away by our teacher to work on boring, exhausting school related exorcist stuff before going to bed to sleep off our first day of exorcism school.

Syd flipped him the bird TWICE for that. He didn't appreciate it.

* * *

**Sydney: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Taylor: Tune in next time~!**


End file.
